


Just a little alcohol

by SapCherryNap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Dream, Dream is a greaser, Edging, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Praise, Smut, Techno is a rich boy, greasers vs richies, handjobs, subtle internalized homophobia, top techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapCherryNap/pseuds/SapCherryNap
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal party, but that greaser guy and his friends had to be there too. But one of them just sohappens to stick out to a rich boy more compared to the other ones.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 201





	Just a little alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> This is copy pasted from an rp my best friend and I have going on! So some of the details may not make any sense :) Feel free to ask questions if you want something explained/cleared up!

Dream doesn't know how long he's been here. As soon as he and his friends made their way into this place, they had one thing on their mind. They _would_ be drinking tonight. School has been stressful for everybody as quizzes and big projects grew more persistent. Being able to kick back like this was exactly what the highschool needed. "I _dare_ you to chug all of that" was a common sentence heard throughout the night. As much as Dream would love to accept a challenge, there was always one part of him that made _sure_ to keep his clothes clean. What he was wearing isn't something you can commonly catch him in as his usual attire consists of simple jackets, t shirts, and jeans. Right now though? A tailored suit rested comfortably over his body. It took a hell worth of time to save up for so messing it up was not on his bucket list. "If i knew you were going to show off, I would've made myself look better. What do i even say to her?" A familiar voice next to him spoke out, taking a seat on a stool. Sapnap and him have been best friends ever since he could remember so he didn't take the comment to heart. "Come on now, you look great. Besides, if she truly likes you then she won't care how you look tonight. Just have fun." Long story short, Sapnap was crushing on some girl he met two months ago. They've been hitting it off, but the brunet was too nervous to make a move. "I guess s-- Oh shit, I think I see her." And just like that, he was off as fast as he came. Dream chuckled to himself. Being that guys wingman was not an easy task, but he sucked it up. "Could you grab me one more drink, Carson? I don't care what of. Surprise me." He waved a dismissive hand in the air as he turned around on his chair to observe the crowd. Everyone was actually having a good time. Yes there was still some 'rich vs poor' controversy, but most were too drunk off their own ass to know who they were even talking to.

Great, the one night he attends a party (albeit by force), he's late. Techno wasn't exactly overdressed, but he did feel out of place. No friends to talk with here, so he'd be standing around awkwardly the whole time. Would he- see Dream here? No, no- stop thinking about that guy, he _had_ to stop. Ever since the incident by his car, that damn greaser has never left his mind. What exactly? _Lots_. His face, his height, his cute freckles, his voice, his- "fuck.." Techno cursed below his breath as a whole series of confusing thoughts coursed through his head and heart. This wasn't normal, he shouldn't be thinking about another guy like this. Why does this always happen? Dream, and a few other guys had caught Techno's attention in the past. Only Dream's been on his mind moor, and it all started the day they met. Dream was walking away after their conversation, and his eyes happened to linger a little too low for a bit too long. What was happening? Techno huffed off his thoughts and opened the door to the large house, already being met with the scent of alcohol. He wasn't impacted of course, his dad wasn't a very clean man. The senior stood up straight, eyes spelling confidence even if that isn't what he felt inside. After stepping in and closing the door behind him he already felt trapped, but forced himself to keep moving. Muttering a few hello's to some people, he made his way through the crowd of people, slow yet loud music causing his feet to step in time with it out of habit. Call it a musician's habit. Was there a table for snacks? Drinks? Was- Techno stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes found a familiar face. An _all_ too familiar face. Dirty blonde hair, a... very unfairly attractive suit. Holy **shit**.

Techno's eyes widened a little as pink lips parted half an inch, heart stopping and speeding up all at the same time. Dream? Should he..? Hell, Dream was the only guy he knew here. Techno shut his mouth, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed a nervous thicket of saliva. Pushing forward, Techno tilted his head a bit as he approached the dirty blonde at the table, speaking once he was within ear shot. "Didn't expect to find you here." He didn't see Carson leave earlier, but he expected them to be here. But that wasn't on his mind right now. There was only one thing on his mind.

The layout of this house was practically engraved into his skull. The alcohol table was at the complete opposite of the house, the food table was not too far to their left, and there was a screen door that lead to an outside pool. He could only wonder how much of a luxury it was to- "Oh ho ho, look who's coming!" A6d shouting fucked over his thought process, emerald eyes instinctively looking around for whoever he was talking about. Technoblade. "Hey, could you go after Carson? Tell him i want a wine cocktail." He knew that one of the boys would not let either of the seniors live it down for calmly interacting, and honestly, he didn't want to hear that shit leave their mouth. They weren't sober and would be 10x harsher about it. As much as he likes the guys, sometimes he just wants to sock them in the mouth. Once the shorter brunet was gone, he returned to looking at the student coming his way. How did he manage to wear the bare minimum yet look _so_ ethereal? "Hey, beautiful. I could say the same to you." A leg contently crossed over his knee, taking these few seconds to get a good look at him head to toe. Green irises slowly looked him down, starting at the gorgeous pink hair atop his head to whatever shoes he was wearing. "I assumed you weren't really the type to go to parties." Dream spoke whilst his eyes traced over every inch of his body. "You look.. nice." Finally, he switched his focus back to the man's eyes. "I'm glad to see you here. Would you like a drink? Or are you not into alcohol?"

Thank god that other prick left. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that he'd be able to make a real conversation with that asshat there. But there was one problem when he was left alone with Dream. He was left alone. With _Dream_. Alright, just be casual. Talk to him like he'd talk to anybody else. But, in all honesty, feeling Dream's eyes scan up inch by inch up and down his body almost made him want to stop then and there. It was like he could feel the physical touch of that greaser's eyes on him, but deep down he knows that it was the look of absolute approval. "Yeah, I'm not. My dad's makin' me come here, says it's for my 'social standin''." The senior gave off subtle air quotes with his fingers while saying this, obvious mocking in his tone at that. but of course his voice went back at the compliment, cheeks turning a subconscious shade of light pink to combat the pale skin there. ' _beautiful_ ;. Lord be still his beating heart. Even the tips of his ears changed hue. "Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself. Wasn't exactly expectin' to see you in a suit, it's.." the senior brought a fist up to his mouth to clear his throat, answering the second question before things could get awkward. "Why not. Ain't a party if there's no alcohol." Gross.. that's something his dad would say. Honestly it was just something to fill in the rest of his answer so it didn't fall short. Was he staring? How long has it been since he's looked at something that wasn't the guy right in front of him. Techno gestured for the two to start walking before moving himself, following his nose to the table. There weren't a lot of different choices for alcohol, so he just poured some that smelt the best.

He wasn't a fan of the harder stuff, he was more of a margarita or Schnapps fan. And it didn't take long for his words to start to grow more bold as the alcohol started to drive his system. He wasn't drop dead drunk, but growing droozy was easy to come. At once point Techno stood much closer to Dream, a chuckle taking a hold of whatever words he was trying to say, a hand resting upon Dream's shoulder. "Look, what I said earlier? About the suit? It wasn't a lie. You look hot, but," the pink haired male leaned forward, mouth inches away from Dream's jawline as he stared down at his neck. Awfully bare, wasn't it? "I think it'd look better on my floor."

Something felt off tonight. Not with Technoblade, but rather.. The air around them? Dream knew what it was. He was familiar with this feeling before, but it never happened with another man. Thats what he tells himself at least. Whatever, that shouldn't be on his mind right now. It was probably just because he's tipsy. "Oh _now_ you're talking. Some of the drinks here are kinda shitty, but i bet you'll find something you like." He'll admit. If you told him that he'd be hitting it off with some random wealthy kid, he'd laugh his ass off at you. That just wasn't something that happened often _if_ at all. Yet here they were, drinking to their hearts content and talking about whatever crosses their mind. If he has to be honest, he doesn't even know where carson or a6d went. Nor did he really care. Dream's mind was occupied with two things. Random conversation starters and,, Him. Now that he wasn't thinking as straight compared to when they first started talking, his thoughts were racing from one topic to the other. How Techno smiled, his gestures, the way strands of hair fell in front of his face with the slightest head movement, and especially the senior's laugh. It wasn't something he heard often, but Dream treasured every second he did--- Oh, shit. Did he get caught zoning out? He blinked momentarily as his grip on the glass cup nervously tightened. Now that Dream was pulled back into reality, something caught his attention. They were so... _close._ His default smile shifted into a smirk. Not many people were around, most of the students resorting to chilling at the pool or in the living room. Dream's hand reached out and got a grip on his belt before tugging him close, eliminating any space that was existing beforehand. "Y'know that.. little incident with my two friends? I would love to make it up to you, tonight." A hand slid up his back and to his neck, pulling his face closer so their lips were only centimeters apart. "It'll be better than studying."

No longer did the voices of other people register, nor did the world around him. All he could focus on was Dream's voice and his smiles, and especially how they were so close with little to _no_ space between them. Everything from their hips to their chests were pressed against one another, and next would be their faces if they continued to go down this path. The shorter cocked an eyebrow at this, lips forming a little smirk the more he spoke on about this little plan. Events and scenarios played in his head, and needless to say he wasn't about to say no. "Hm." He hummed, eyes falling from Dream's eyes to his lips, oh so soft and inviting. A chill went back up his spine along with Dream's hand, his own holding the greaser's hips. "I'll take you up on that, _Dream_. And.." One hand slowly rode up Dream's body. his side, chest, and the side of his neck until he held the other's jaw. Their lips were excruciatingly close, the heat in his body enough to melt steel. His voice fell into a whisper, his lips feeling Dream's own just barely ghosting against his. "My dad's out of the house tonight. You want a taste of _real_ luxury, Dream? I'd love to taste what you had in that cup." Techno closed the gap between them, but not in a kiss, no. Instead his teeth gently latched onto Dream's bottom lip, ever so slightly pulling on it as he leaned back again, hips still pressed against Dream's own. His eyes were half lidded, drunk from not only the drinks but a multitude of other feelings now, feelings he'll leave the contemplating to to his future self

If theres some drunken version of heaven, this was it. Dream has felt flustered with many other people before, but.. This time was different. All of his emotions were intensified with each word that left Technoblades pretty little mouth, and soon enough his heart was beating against his chest while his stomach turned into a graceful ballerina. The hand that rested on Techno's neck slowly went further up when his bottom lip was bitten, getting a handful of hair. Once Techno fully leaned back, he tugged it back. Not hard enough to.. necessarily 'hurt', but hard enough to force his head back. "Keep teasin' me like that and im gonna get impatient... So how about we go to your car?" He whispered along his exposed neck, breath grazing against his skin. Letting go of the man's hair, he went to intertwine his finger's with Technoblades own in a hand hold. "Hope you know how to drive fast." He didn't care who might've seen him leading a richie outside. It was none of their business, and as of right now? The only thing on his mind was getting to this man's house.

Not a single noise left Techno's lips when his head was forced back, but _god_ did it drive him crazy, especially when Dream's teeth teased the skin of his neck, which successfully caused his breath to hitch for a moment or two. But when they separated? His body was practically screaming for _more_. So when he was given the okay to drive them to his house, he was out of there, hand in hand with Dream. Did they get a few stares? Yeah. But did he give them a knowing side eye? Absolutely. As soon as they were in the car and leaving Nick's house, Techno's lips formed the subtlest of smirks, eyes never leaving the rode. "Your friends are goin' to wonder where you went." An arm moved closer and closer to Dream until the tips of his fingers grazed against his upper leg. But he didn't stop there. His fingers and palmed rested on Dream's upper thigh, and they _gripped_ it. Techno's thumb rubbed the fabric of the dirty blonde's suit, that confidence never leaving his body. " _what are you going to tell them, Dream?_ " His tone dropped, voice deep, smooth, and knowing. Almost like he was already taking control of Dream just by sitting in the car together, even if they haven't even _started_ yet. As if no time passed at all, the car pulled up to his house, an empty driveway sealing the promise Techno made that they'd be alone tonight. It was perfect. For once, he didn't care about breaking his father's trust. Instead he just slowly let go of Dream's thigh, his grip lightened and fingers lingered for a second or two as his hand pulled away, those same fingers taking the keys out before he stepped out of the vehicle completely. The wind was cold on his borderline overheating body, but he couldn't possibly give a shit.

Shit, he didn't think about that. Was he worried though? No. For as smart as his friends preached to be, he could lie straight to their face and they wouldn't question a thing. But just _maybe_ tonight will be harder to bullshit. "They probably wont be able t-" His voice almost immediately cut off at the feeling of his upper thigh being squeezed, going even quieter when he noticed the change of tone. He bit down onto his lip, looking down. "I'm, uhm.. I'm not sure yet." The car ride gave him almost no time to try and think of an excuse as it took only minutes for them to arrive. Stepping out of the vehicle, he eyed the house a little. Everything about it was beautiful, but that isn't what he came here for. He couldn't give less of a damn about financial status right now. Dream gripped his hand once again and lead him to the door. Yes this was Technoblades house but they were so close to being inside this fucking place. As soon as the door was unlocked, Dream felt his heart beat pick up in pace. He didn't even know it could go this fast. Calmly letting go of Techno's hand, he brushed his own against the shorter's clothed crotch. "You should take me to your bedroom, Tech."

Techno was, of course, used to seeing his house, inside and out. But Dream? He was sure that guy wasn't used to houses of this size. But he wasn't going to waste time thinking about this, his mind was already racing with what was about to happen. He's never slept with a man before, but he felt as if he knew exactly what to do. And not a single inch of him was regretting this or wanting to go back, not a single _inch_. Techno stared at Dream's face from the side, his head barely facing the taller's own. His eyes did widen by the bare minimum when Dream's hand brushed against his groin, eyes focusing even harder than they were before. So this was the game they were playing? Dream didn't know him well enough, not _yet_. There were things he needed to tell him. "If you insist, _ma fleur_." Was French class useful? Up until now, no. Techno slid his hands into Dream's hand again as he lead the other towards his room, each step causing his heart to beat harder and harder. And when they finally got in there? A whole new side to him reared it's beautiful, _beautiful_ head. Techno shut the door and wasted no time and pinning Dream right up against the wall, hands pinned down by his own on either side of his own. " _Dream~_ " the shorter cooed, fingers intertwining with his own. "If you want to touch me like that, you need to _earn it_." Techno leaned in and softly kissed Dream's chin, a few more kisses being placed right under his chin, just shy of his neck. His hands released their grip on his own, fingernails lightly dragging along his wrists as his arms lowered. "Be a good boy for me and sit on the bed, _please_."

Scenarios were already running through his head when he was being lead, the intensity of the fantasies only spiking the closer they got to the room he assumed was his. What he surprisingly didn't imagine, however, was being pushed up against the wall almost immediately. Despite catching him off guard, the words only made him grin. Earn it? Good boy? Technoblade must've had the wrong idea. "I appreciate you asking nicely, but." Dream was strong. He knew this and you're damn wrong if you think he won't use it to his advantage. He grabbed the collar of Techno's shirt, walking forward until they were at the edge of the bed. Still having a grip on the cloth, he pulled him closer. "You can't possibly think i'm just going to fully submit to you already?" Finally he shoved him onto the mattress, no hesitance showing when he crawled on top of him. His hands wandered a little along whatever he could, enjoying everything he felt even if this would be better naked. Lips pressed along his neck, placing multiple, _hungry_ kisses. "Come on.. Don't make me wait, sweet heart." That isn't the way he swung. Dream prefers getting what he wants when he asks for it and would appreciate for it to stay that way.

Techno figured a guy like Dream wouldn't succumb to this so easily, especially since most of his partners have been submissive women. Key word, _most_. Unless asked, Techno didn't intend to just stop at foreplay, and he aimed to be Dream's first male experience, just as much as he was his own. It would be a learning experience both ways, but he wasn't bottoming his first time. Maybe his second if he ever did this again, because in all honesty the thought of Dream hovering over him and using his strength to his advantage didn't sound all that bad. But now? He was craving to have this strong man under his control at least somewhat, even if it meant playing with his food. Which is why Techno allowed himself to be guided so easily to the bed, eyes locked onto the man above him as soon as he was laid down. "Have you forgotten who's bed you're on, Dream?" Techno's teeth latched onto his bottom lip at the stimulation on his neck from Dream's lips _alone_. "Under my roof, I'm the one you listen to." One knee came up along Dream's inner thigh, only to rub against his crotch. And he was not subtle about it. Techno's hand gripped the front of Dream's tuxedo shirt and tugged it down to reveal more of his neck, completely unmarked, like freshly fallen snow just waiting to be stepped on. The piglin's head leaned up, his tongue licking a little patch of Dream's skin before his teeth sunk into his flesh. It wasn't enough to penetrate his skin and draw blood, but it was still fairly rough, so he let go and sucked on the assaulted area as his knee continued to grind between Dream's legs. He bit another area on the taller's neck, repeating the process as his free hand moved down Dream's front, fingers skillfully unbuttoning his tux shirt with just his five digits.

Oh, so this is the shit they were doing? Alright. He understands how to play this game. "That doesn't mean _jack shit_." Obviously deciding who's the top would be easier said than done. Both men held an ego that didn't want to be shattered, and Dream's was towering. He tried not to let the feeling of Technos grinding knee distract him, but he didn't bother much when his clothing was tugged down. Whats the fun of foreplay without getting a little bitey? Loudly inhaling between gritted teeth, he could feel almost every movement against his throat. Techno's tongue licking his skin, his teeth biting down, and the painful yet pleasurable sucking. This lead to him focusing back on the knee that was still inbetween his crotch, shifting around a little to pin it back down with his own leg. Once that situation was settled, his eyes snapped back to the face of the man underneath him. "Oh, techno." Grabbing technos wrist, he forced his hand away before he could undo every button. "I thought we had to _earn things_? You cant just have whatever you want." He spoke in a taunting tone. He pulled his neck away and sat up on top of Techno's legs, wrapping a hand around his throat and leading him to sit up. "I don't give a shit if this is your house. Properly convince me then just maybe.. you'll be able to see me naked?" Dream slowly grinded in his lap once the other was sitting up, not taking a second to break eye contact.

Techno may have been a little tipsy, but that didn't stop him from remembering the basics of this all. As Dream sat on his lap and guided Techno to sit up, he pressed his chest against the other's and held onto his hips, not making a single effort to stall the motions being made against his lap. They felt _good_. "Feisty, aren't we?" Techno smiled at Dream, eyes half lidded and head tilted as he kept any excess noises down. "Alright, doll. But you shouldn't be sayin' that when you're sittin' like you're already wantin' it." His hands raised from Dream's hips to hold his jaw, and finally, he went in for a kiss, lips already moist from the wet sucking he gave the dirty blonde's neck not even a minute ago. He leaned into the intimate embrace even more, one hand falling back down to tease down Dream's stomach, only to go right for the button on his pants. Though his movements were still slow, considering they were only just starting. As the pants button was undone, Techno pulled off of Dream's lips, their mouths still _very_ close together. He practically drank in Dream's breath as he spoke, "I want you to tell me if you want to stop, alright? Promise me that, Dream." Even as he said this, his fingers couldn't help but slip through the open slit of the greaser's pants and lightly drag along the fabric of his underwear, heart jumping at the feel of his length. Even if he had his own, it still surprised him with how firm he was. Not that he wasn't himself.

Dream decided not the comment on him 'wanting it', only raising an eyebrow at the feeling of Technoblade's hands raising. Before he knew it, they were back to kissing. God, it's crazy how you can only know someone for such a short time period but feel like you've craved them forever. His hips continued to move atop the other's crotch, even while there was a hand wandering close to his own. "I promise." If they weren't in the situation they were in, Dream would take a moment to appreciate how Techno cared for his comfort. Yes its the bare minimum, but they're drunk. Sometimes people just don't think about that shit. His hips moved around in a slow, smooth circular motion while he leaned towards his jawline. "I want people to know that you're mine. I dont want _anyone_ looking at you this way." Dream mumbled against his flesh before kissing along his jaw, lips starving for contact. "You're so fucking pretty.." This praise came out quieter while he took this time to admire every single thing about him. They way his skin felt against his lips, any perfect bump his hands graze over when feeling his body, and that goddamn hair. Hands trailed off of his back and maneuvered into his bubblegum hair. "I love everything about you." Fingers glided through strands of Techno's hair, gently messing with it. Oh how he would love tugging his head back even more.

Techno felt some new form of confidence when Dream verbally promised this. He felt the sexual confidence between them to be wonderfully strong, but knowing that Dream genuinely wanted this from him made him feel, in an odd way, loved. Chalk it up to being touch starved for so many years, but god was it strong. His sigh after was a bit more verbal than before, the burning in his face and ears stronger than ever. "Good boy." Techno spoke softly, his voice no louder than a whisper. Though, admittedly, the praise did make him listen in more. It wasn't often he was complimented, hell even by his own father. And being a lonely rich kid at school, there weren't many friends out there to reassure you. So they were appreciated just as much as they were fueling. Techno swallowed down a moan when Dream's hips moved around on his own, the erection in his pants no longer having any hope of going away. "Fuck.." he allowed himself to curse, adams apple bobbing as he swallowed once again. The attention to his neck and hair really did make him feel like he was going to have a heart attack at any second now, the scent of slow building sweat and general closeness just as intoxicating as the alcohol, maybe even more so. "Speak for yourself, darlin." His head subconsciously leaned into the hand that played with his hair whilst the fingers messing with Dream's bottoms finally inched underneath the waistband of his underwear, lip being bit when his fingertips grazed against the very base of his dick. "When we first spoke, and every day since then? I couldn't get you off my damn mind."

Techno kissed Dream's clothed shoulder in response to the stimulation of lips on his neck, his hand slowly inching further into Dream's pants until he could somewhat awkwardly hold onto the very base of what Dream kept hidden underneath these clothes. With his thumb he coaxed it out, eyes looking down to newly exposed flesh. He had his own dick, of course, so why was it- almost ethereal to look at another man's in such a manner? Especially Dream, so exposed right in front of him.. but he wanted to see more of him. So much more. Techno's hips lightly bucked up against Dream's own as his hand began to slowly stroke every inch of the greaser's inches, thumb grazing over his slit every time he reached the top. "You're so handsome, I _want_ people to know that only I saw you like this tonight. I want you to feel how much I love you, Dream." Techno's free hand moved to hold Dream's jaw, persuading his head back so they were looking at each other once again. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Dream's mouth, that same hand moving down to the last button to be undone, fingers itching to finish what he started. "You drive me fuckin' insane. I want to make you feel just as good as you've made me since I met you." His eyes switched from the man's lips to his gorgeous green eyes, like fresh grass with that sweet morning smell of dew

A small chill was sent down Dream's spine when his hardened dick was exposed to the cold air, but that honestly didn't bother him. He loved having Techno's eyes look at him all over, even if it was a part of his body he hasn't shown to another man. He just felt safe, which might be the alcohol talking, but he didn't feel like he was being used. That's all he really wanted. The blond let out an airy whimper the more his hand stroked him. Undoubtfully he has touched himself before, yet having someone the same gender as you do it? It oddly made the experience ten times better. "And they will know. No one else is going to touch me like this." That much was true. Dream was never the type to be constantly looking for a lover or a one night stand. Sometimes things just happen, and if this were to turn into anything more? He'd stay loyal to it. The second he felt the last button coming loose was when he decided to stop playing hard to get. Perhaps it was the sweet talking, but knowing he had such a huge romantic effect on someone brought some sort of closure. "If thats the case..." He looked up briefly to meet eyes, taking in those beautiful blues before carefully getting out of his lap. Dream's fingers grabbed onto his jacket and tossed it somewhere to the side, now smoothly slipping out of his tuxedo shirt, leaving his entire torso exposed. "Want to help me take these off?" His head tilted to the side as he gestured to his pants and underwear.

Techno was immediately addicted to the sound his partner made in reaction to the touch given, and god did he want to hear more. He wanted to hear just how loud Dream could be, a thirst more potent than dehydration. Hungry eyes watched as Dream moved back and took off his jacket and undershirt himself, bare torso like the best eye candy he's ever seen. He couldn't verbalize it, at least not at first. But one thing was for certain, something he wanted to do while his eyes drank in the man across from him. "More than anythin'." Techno leaned forward and placed his hands on Dream's shoulders, his own concealed erection no longer a thing of discomfort. He was going to try something.. new. Something he needed to put his focus into. Without warning he pushed the dirty blonde back with a simper. His hands then found Dream's hips to still him before he sat up, hands moving up to fix his ponytail once again, eyes never leaving the greaser's face. When his hair was fastened, and with a pounding heart he swore everybody within a two mile radius could hear, his torso sunk down closer and closer to the mattress until his chest hovered inches above Dream's thighs, face met with his hips and.. exactly what he wanted. The tip of Dream's stiffness sat just shy of an inch before parted lips, his warm breath purposefully teasing the sensitive muscle as his fingers pulled down the loosened pants as best he could. "Impressive." Was all he spoke, a soft chuckle following right after as he teased with pulling off his underwear. Techno just went for it. The shorter male leaned forward, soft lips giving the tip a gentle kiss as he worked down Dream's underwear just as well as his pants, hand helping the man move his legs around a bit to make it easier.

Upon being pushed back, Dream caught himself with his forearm. The action was sudden, but it just brought yet another grin to his features. No words were spoken when he stared back into those icey eyes, but even a stranger could tell what the blond was thinking. It was like those certain brands of bottled water. You'll be thirsty, drink some, but are left with only wanting more. The fact he felt this way when they've hardly even started, excited Dream. It was nothing but a graze of warmth, yet it was enough to drive him crazy. How gentle the breath felt against his tip. How the warmth caressed it.. "Yeah, thanks" His own chuckle synced with the other as his cheeks flushed a subtle red. Dream shifted his legs in whatever way he was guided until his entire body was bare. With a swift motion, the blond sat up and lifted the man's chin to follow his gaze. "I would really love to see your body, sweet heart. Besides, that has to be uncomfortable." He pointed out the other's erection pressing against his pants, rubbing a foot against it. " _Please_?" Dream added in a begging tone. Again, his patience wasn't outstanding. He wanted all he could get from Techno this very moment. A hand held the side of techno's face with a thumb caressing the side. Switching positions once again, he leaned down to his ear. " _I'm getting needy, Techno~_ "

The feeling he got when Dream said this was almost painful, but in all the right ways. It felt as if his heart jumped and fluttered down his chest, belly, and thighs, only to move back up and continue abusing his ribs. How could he hold back after something like _that_? But until Dream said it, his clothes were suddenly _very_ uncomfortable. As much as his mouth was watering, Techno sat up a little to remove his own overcoat and shirt, hands grabbing their clothes and just tossing them to the ground, exactly where he said he wanted them to be. His chest was just as pale as his face, and he was a healthy mix of thin and built. He wasn't muscular, but he had some meat on his bones with definition. "You've been such a good boy, Dream. You're more than deservin' of a little treat." Techno did in fact grunt a bit under his breath when that foot messed with the tent in his pants, but once more he focused on Dream. Both hands held the man's bare hips as he moved back down with a forced surge of confidence, not allowing any coy hesitance to play through. "I want you to sing for me with that perfect voice of yours, Dream." Pink lips placed one more kiss on Dream's tip before he took that sensitive bundle of nerves into his nerves, tongue sliding across the very tip, teeth parted enough to where his jaw wouldn't hurt after a while. He tasted, well.. unique. Not bad, not in the slightest. If anything he tasted good, delicious even.

He tasted like _Dream_. One hand moved to hold the base of his cock as he moved his head back to lick a stripe along the side of his shaft with the side of his tongue, some of the meat in his hands pressed against the tip of his cheek as he stared up at his lover's face. That perfect face, with freckles oh so abundant. "Everything about you is absolutely perfect." Moving back up to the tip, Techno's lips wrapped around him once more, only this time he braved down a few more inches, tongue pressed right up against the base of Dream's dick. Closing his eyes now, the pink haired male began a steady bob of his head, cheeks hallowing out every time he moved up to provide that little extra bit of suction. A gentle moan sounded from deep within Techno's throat, the vibration waving through his lips and tongue. Even his own legs shifted a bit here and there as his hands moved back to hold Dream's thighs, fingers squeezing and letting go of the flesh they now claimed in random succession. Only now he realized that he needed to mark his territory. Pale digits gripped the flesh much harder, the tips of his fingers turning white as he _intended_ on leaving a bruise or two. Out of love, of course.

Relief came crashing down on him the moment a pair of lips wrapped themselves around his length, head finally relaxing backwards. "Speak for yourself. You have the softest fucking lips ive felt." Maybe that was or wasn't an exaggeration, but he didn't care either way. The blond reached for his hair for both support and to guide. He was still needy, but he had to be somewhat gentle with this. He didn't know if Techno had experience giving a blow job. Better safe than sorry. "Mm.." Dream twirled his finger around any loose strand he could get, hips slightly jerking up once the vibration from the moan hit his tip. "Just like that.." He mumbled out with a rasp, grip on his hair only tightening. Now he looked down at the male, wanting to admire him in this position. His pretty mouth fit around Dream's dick perfectly. All he could do was stare at him. He has never seen someone so gorgeous. And then came a harsh grip that he wasn't quite expecting. Instinctively his legs flinched, closing only slightly before returning to their original position. He could feel his skin being pulled back with the hardened grasp, but the pain was quick to shift to an odd pleasure? It still hurt, yet the fact it did is what made it feel good. The blond let out a soft whine as the hand that rested atop his head gently pushed down.

Techno felt some form of accomplishment when Dream's legs twitched so suddenly with his harsh grip, but he knew Dream enjoyed it. As he should, because this wouldn't be the first time he'd mark that clear skin of his. A richie topping a high school jock, who would have thought? Not him, that was for sure. By now the alcohol was slowly beginning to wear off, minute by minute. But were his emotions and feelings towards this? Not in the _slightest_ , in fact it only solidified them further. As reassurance was given and that hand pushed his head down a bit further, Techno prepared for more than an inch or two to fill his throat. So he breathed in through his nose, taking in the addicting natural scent of his partner in the process. Inch by inch his mouth swallowed more of the man before him before his throat was poked, gagging a little before pulling back. Right.. gag reflexes were a thing. Techno moved his torso up a little to reposition his head and throat before going back down again, his throat filling with ease as his nose pressed right up against Dream's naval. His eyes shut with furrowed eyebrows, tears beading in the corners of his eyes, but not out of pain or discomfort. After a second or two he pulled back up, saliva now coating all of the other man's dick as he continued to bob and work at the first few inches once again, going halfway or more down every other bob. One of his hands found Dream's free one, fingers moving around his awkwardly until they intertwined, random strands of pink hair now falling on either side of his head messily

Dream stopped pushing down on Techno's head the exact second he realized he needed to come back up, which he figured he would have to once he felt his tip poke the back of his throat. "Sorry, angel. Take it easy." Yeah he was getting topped and called him angel, what about it? Cute petnames dont draw a line because of sexual positions. This time he allowed Techno to control the movement of his head, but his fingers still remained in his hair, following each motion. Grunting when about every inch of him was swallowed, his hand moved from Technoblades hair to the side of his face, gently wiping away any tears with his thumb. He knew the man wasn't in pain, it was simply a natural reaction. "T..Techno-" As the minutes passed of changing bobbing patterns, a sensation began to grow in his stomach. One that he recognized all too well. "I think.. I think i'm gonna cum,," His legs were now twitching more as the feeling grew more intense. Dream rested his head back down onto the mattress, body feeling both limp but stuff at the same time. "Please keep going.. _Please_." Precum dripped out from the slit, sliding down his shaft. He caught onto the fact that Technoblade liked to tease, so he could only hope he wouldn't stop right before he came.

Already? Techno was taking great pride in that, he thought this would take at least half an hour of just working at Dream with his jaw, so he was glad it was now when his jaw was beginning to grow sore. But the question was, should he let him finish? It was cruel, but it would only be twenty times better when he did get the opportunity to orgasm. Techno pulled his head up with a gasp, a strand of saliva connecting his bottom lip with the tip of Dream's dick. His exposed chest expanded and collapsed as he caught his breath, eyes finding Dream's jaw as he fell back onto the bed. For good measure, Techno's hand held the upper half of his partner's dick, thumb resting over his slit as some form of seal. "Ah ah ah~ not yet, bear." The richie gave off a sly smirk, lips redder than they were before as well as his cheeks. Techno leaned down and gave Dream's thigh a light and approving kiss, eyes softer than they were before now that his throat wasn't being stuffed every other second. "you've been a good boy for me so far, Dream. Just a little longer, can you do that?" Techno let go for a bit and sat up on his knees, fingers moving to finally, _finally_ undo his own pants. Was he nervous? Maybe a little, nobody's ever seen his body so exposed like this before. But it wasn't a fear of being judged or ostracized, it was just new. But he pushed through, black pants being pulled down with ease and thrown onto the floor, as well as his boxers. A much relieve sigh left his lips when his own erection sprung up, finally free from it's confinements. The shorter leaned back down and hovered over his beloved, knees placed right behind Dream's thighs to keep them spread. While one hand held the other's knee, his left hand moved up, fingertips lightly tapping the dirty blonde's bottom lip. "Open for me." he spoke, voice not commanding but rather appreciative. of course he had lube in his bedside drawer but for now, saliva would work just fine for his fingers

Of fucking _course_. Dream felt himself growing closer and closer, but moments before he could finish, Techno lifted his head back. He let out a frustrated huff as the feeling reclined. It was still there, but more fuzzy than anything. "You're an ass" was the only thing he mumbled out. His hands averted to clutching onto the sheets, rubbing the smooth material though his fingers. He had to give his mind something to focus on aside from waiting, which Technoblade actually ended up offering. The blond's eyes focused on every part of him. His neck, chest, shoulders, stomach.. a little below that. Not a single complaint went through his mind during this. His eyes screamed nothing but 'i adore you.' His body was perfect. _He_ was perfect. Now that his clothes were fully off, he tried to quickly gather himself. He'll admit, overall he was a little scared. Not that Technoblade would be bad, but more so that he himself would be bad. How much would it hurt? He's heard both pleasant and terrifying 'first time' stories. Regardless, he wasn't reluctant to the tap of his lips. He knew what that meant as he has done the gesture before, lips wrapping themselves around his pointed fingers. He sucked on them gently whilst his tongue did most of the work, smoothly twirling around to get them coated in saliva.

Techno wasn't that big of a fan of weird textures on his fingers. He had a hard time using hand sanitizer because of the odd squish of the liquid when it first touches your hand, or touching wet food. But feeling Dream's tongue work around his fingers whilst he sucked on them? God it made his dick twitch, eyes focused on the way his jaw moved, and how he felt the subtle scrape of teeth against the base of his two fingers every so often. So once they were good and coated, he took his time in pulling them out, as in dragging them over Dream's bottom lip until they were removed completely. "You're being so good for me, Dream." Techno leaned down and kissed his nose, hair falling over the sides of both of their heads. As he sang Dream his praises, coated fingers lightly tapped random spots on his body as his arm moved down to avoid startling him by touching his rump all of a sudden. A single pale digit touched the rim of the dirty blonde's entrance before slowly sinking in. He felt warm, borderline hot, and god was it tight. Then again he wasn't used to anything going in there, so he was mindful and was extra careful. Techno experimented a little by moving his wrist and feeling around with that single finger. It was.. soft, and the saliva definitely made it easier to move around a little. "You're awfully tight, so tell me if I'm hurtin' ya." more kisses were peppered over Dream's face, mostly his cheeks, nose, and mouth.

No amount of taps would prevent Dream from jumping a little. He just wasn't used to anything touching him down there so his first reaction is to flinch. Though being able to know when his finger was getting closer did help him not flinch _as much_ as he would've without it. And before he knew it, Techno's finger was sliding its way inside of him. He.. honestly didn't know how to feel. Contradicting opinions were clashing with another. It was a tad painful, a slightly odd thing to feel because, again, he never has had anything touch him there, but all the same pleasurable? Which might just be because this was Technoblade. For not knowing each other well, he was more than comfortable with having his first time be him. "I will" Dream nodded, but not too much so he could still enjoy the scattered kisses. The blond decided to wait two minutes or so to try and adjust before speaking his opinion on it. "It doesn't hurt that much.. Then again, your finger is smaller then your dick, so." Well, that was a nice first observation. Dream squirmed around a little as Techno's finger was inside of him to get a better understanding of the feeling, but rather came across something he forgot would come up. As he carefully wiggled himself around, the shorter's finger pressed against a.. certain part of him. Dream's hand shot over his mouth, a quiet and muffled 'mmph' escaping through the cracks of his fingers. There came the prominent knot in his stomach again, though it only lasted a few seconds considering Techno's finger was no longer there. "One.. One more finger, please."

While Techno was admittedly distracted with how Dream felt inside, he was a little caught off guard when he suddenly covered his mouth to stiffle a sudden moan. While it was a bit of a shocker, he suddenly remembered _why_. And he was a little disappointed that he forgot in the first place. But now that he knew? Dream wouldn't feel the end of it, not until he was a bit of a mess. "Hey, hey." Techno kissed Dream's palm before his free hand reached up to ease it off of his mouth, eyes staring both lustfully and lovingly. With a red face like that, his freckles really did come out to play, and they looked like an entire galaxy scattered all over his face. "God, you're so beautiful.. _sing_ for me, Dream." As requested, a second finger nudged it's way in beside his second, both searching for that particular spot that was a tad bit firmer than the rest of his inner walls. And once he did? He wanted to be ruthless, but held himself back. This was their first time together, after all. One finger bent up and stimulated that spot with a 'come here' motion, sneaking in a third finger to hopefully stretch him a bit more whilst providing pleasure beside the pain and discomfort that came with it. "How are you feelin'?" He asked, the hand that once touched his hand moving down as well. In all honesty his own body was _crying_ for attention, his own dick feeling neglected long enough, it was almost painful. After a bit of re-adjustment with his hips whilst moving his fingers, his free hand held both of their dicks together, slowly stocking both of them. Techno couldn't hold back the soft moans now, lips parted as he stared down at Dream's addicting face. Everything about this guy was just _addicting_

When his hand was removed from his face, he looked to the side in embarrassment. He didn't mean to muffle himself, it just happened. But knowing that Techno actually wanted to hear it took a bit of over thinking stress off his shoulders. Having the second finger added and soon enough thrusting against his prostate was more than enough to bring that knot back. His breathing grew heavier, chest visibly rising with each inhale he took. "Fuckkk" he groaned out, squinting his eyes shut for a moment. It hurt more than one finger, but it was somewhat canceled out... Until the third finger was added. Dream's teeth sunk into his teeth. He knew that spreading him out would make everything go smoother, but god did having three fingers inside of him hurt. "It hurts, but i'm fine" He responded in the middle of an exhale. As the pleasure tried to grow and dominate the pain, moans and small whimpers got more persistent. Especially when he felt his dick being stroked again. Dream was trying to hold it, but it was getting difficult the longer they waited. "God, just-- _Please fuck me already_ " This was practically torture. He didn't want to cum without Techno being able to, but lord it was already a task to try and prevent precum from leaking.

Techno's lips formed yet another smirk when Dream laid here begging right beneath him, and honestly, who would he be to deny him of it? "Since you asked so nicely." Of course he was getting real impatient himself. He wanted to keep going, to feel Dream around him and leave him gripping the bed sheets. He pulled his fingers out and reached off to the side to open his bedside drawer table, pulling out a little bottle of lubricant right after. The cap was flipped open and soon enough his hand was covered in the liquid, the now closed bottle being tossed somewhere. he couldn't be bothered to waste time by putting it right back into the drawer, anyway. The pink haired male covered his own dick in the bottle's slick, tongue running over his bottom lip in anticipation. "It'll hurt a bit, ok?" he warned as he adjusted both his hips and his erection, the tip now positioned right at Dream's freshly used hole. By his fingers, at least. Although he did keep ahold of himself at the base, he hovered over the greaser once more and gave him a much deeper kiss, something born out of pure passion and _love_. Slowly, very slowly, the tip pushed in with ease thanks to his fingers, and following that a couple inches. He stopped at the very first hint of tight resistance, allowing his partner's body to adjust to the new intrusion. His free hand was currently mixed in with Dream's hair, fingers either messing with those sandy locks or massaging his scalp. "You're doin' so good, Dream. My good boy, so perfect." He spoke, singing Dream his rightfully earned praises

Dream nodded at the warning. He knew it was going to hurt, but the sooner its done the sooner the pain is over with.. right? Eh, that mightve been an understatement. It hurt like a bitch. Three fingers and a whole penis are _not_ the same thing. His freckled nose scrunched up as his fingers got a harsh grip on the sheets. Thankfully Techno came to a pause when he noticed or else the pain would've been much worse. The blond bit into his lip until the slightest bit of blood crept out, trying to get his body adjusted while Techno shot out his lovely praises. His hand reached up to the side of his partner's neck, lowering him to connect their mouths once again. It gave his body time to focus on something more pleasing, his walls eventually loosening. "Okay.. you can keep going." Was he nervous? Oh hell yeah he was, but at the same time he wasn't. Yes, pain was inevitable during your first time but he trusted Technoblade enough to make this feel good. Loose strands of his hair began to fall in front of his eyes, some of them sticking to his forehead from the building up sweat. It wasn't even that warm but when you're being all intimate? It gets a little hot.

Techno was more than happy to kiss Dream back, anything to distract him from the inevitable pain, after all. He'll admit, Dream's tightness wasn't the most comfortable before his walls started to loosen, but it wasn't anything compared to what he was feeling, so he didn't complain. He knew the pleasure would come quicker for him than the one below him. "It's ok, it's ok, I'm here." Techno kissed him once more as he pushed forward again, stopping when needed and going again when permission was given. This pattern continued until he bottomed out, every inch he had to offer how buried deep inside Dream. Techno sighed out of relief, forehead resting against Dream's sweaty own. His face wasn't as sweaty as his body was, but his skin was certainly moist. It felt like they were in the middle of summer. "It's.. it's all in, Dream. God, I love you." Techno kissed the dirty blonde's cheek a few times before moving down to his jaw and neck, gentle kisses and suckles following rather than bites. At least for now. His hands continued to hold right behind Dream's knees,fingers gently squeezing him to reassure that he was ok and doing good. "You're bein' perfect, so good." He couldn't help but moan as the warm encase around his most sensitive muscle finally registered in his brain, that and the concept that he was literally inside _Dream_ right now. "Just- just tell me when I can start movin'."

He wasn't sure how to explain it. Having fingers inside of you was one thing, but those were smaller and skinnier. This felt completely different, and although they were getting past the hard part of this, it was still weird to have something inside of him. Then again, this was Technoblade. The feeling of discomfort would soon disappear. "I love you too" He replied clear as day, wanting to make sure that the shorter understood the feeling was returned just as much, if not more. Dream tilted his head up at the kisses, enjoying the way he was being handled with such care. At least, while he was getting comfortable. The jock didn't know when to say he could start moving, but they couldn't just stay in that position forever. He was so close to cumming and he was not about to let that knot die down. That and it would be more uncomfortable to stay completely still rather than adjusting to movement. Letting only a few more brief moments pass, he opened his mouth to give the green light. "You can start moving now... It feels better." Just to prepare himself for any pain he might feel when Techno begins to thrust, his hands placed themselves along his back. He could tell both of them were sweating their asses off, but it, in a way, added to the moment.

Once that green light came on, Techno started moving. Gently at first, he didn't want to hurt his partner too bad. His hips only moved back an inch or two before going back in, both hands holding the sides of Dream's face whilst doing so. His mouth inched open, more vocal noises escaping his throat now that he didn't care as much about hiding them. It felt good, he couldn't hide that as much as he tried, both the emotional and physical aspect of this. "Hah-" Techno huffed verbally after a minute or two, his movements braving a bit faster now that the tightest of their friction began to subside. A hand moved back down to run up and down Dream's belly, eventually falling to the side to hold his waste as he grunted. At this rate he wasn't going to last long, he could already tell. But did he care? Not at all. It was Dream, as long as he finished and was satisfied that's all he really cared about at this time and age. "Fuck- you feel so good."

At first his grip on Techno's back hardened, fingers bending inward to try and grip him while one hand slowly slid down his skin. Surprisingly, adjusting to the feeling wasn't the hard part. What he found more difficult was when Techno picked up the pace. Dream couldn't tell when nor if he was going to cum as the tingily feeling settled in one area just to stay there. One thing he did know though? It felt great. The hand that slid down to his lower back finally raised back up, but he couldn't help to dig his nails into Technoblade's skin. After all, he was just being edged and his body is beyond sensitive to even the slightest bit of pleasure. "Techno~.." He moaned out, now feeling more delight than pain. It might've been his first time, but the thought of Technoblade in this sort of manner drove him crazy. Now that they were actually doing it? Why not have a little fun with it? "Please, do whatever you want to me.. Im making it up to you, remember, sweet heart?

Techno swore the world around him collapsed when Dream had the audacity to say his name like that. It was pure ecstasy, hearing his name get lolled of his partner's tongue so sweetly. If he was any closer to his orgasm then he would have came then and there without a moment's notice. "God, pelase, Dream-" Techno moaned louder this time now that their bodies were starting to really synchronize around each other. One of his arms moved down to start stroking Dream off once again, making sure to keep his hand moving in time with his thrusts. "D-Don't say that, I can't go too rough on ya just yet-" his sentence was cut off with another deep grunt, not able to help but thrust back into Dream with a bit more vigor than before. Techno gave off a higher pitched whine as his face buried itself into the dirty blonde's shoulder, teeth latching onto skin like a life-line. "shit, I-I don't think I'm gonna last very long."

Dream wasn't focusing on anything else but trying to make technoblade feel good. If he focused on his own pleasure too much, he'd probably reach his high. So hearing that the man would most likely climax soon was a god send. "Come on, baby. I want to cum with you.. And you wouldn't want torture me like that, would you?" His nails dug deeper into his back, hands slightly dragging themselves downwards. "I've felt w-worse pain, Tech. Dont- don't be afraid to treat my body like your toy.." His words kept getting interrupted mid pronunciation by moans that couldn't be stopped from slipping out of his mouth. He could feel pre cum dripping out from the slit once again, but again. He tried to hold it. Even if it was almost painful, he meant what he said. He didn't want to finish on his own.

Hearing that he was free to finish whenever broke a dam he didn't want broken, but it would have overfilled eventually. Perhaps it was better to happen sooner rather than later, so he just allowed the dam water to flow. The hand that wasn't focused on pumping Dream moved down to grip his hip just as hard as he did his thigh, maybe even harder as his grunts and moans grew more and more needy, desperate to finish like his life depended on it. Techno only gave a few more thrusts before he buried himself inside the dirty blonde as much as he could fit, teeth sinking down in the man's shoulder as he reached his high. The scratches on his now tensed back didn't even register as he painted Dream's insides white, his hair now a mess rather than the neat straight it was earlier, just like himself. Even his hand moving on Dream ceased as he rode his high out, the feeling the most euphoric thing he's ever experienced in his god damn life

His hip being gripped was an automatic confirmation that his words have gone into consideration. With each movement that was made he could tell Techno was close, just as he was ever since he got that damn blow job. Hearing Techno moan like that was that last straw he needed before he couldn't hold himself back any longer. As his body slightly bounced upwards with each thrust, Dream finally reached his climax. "Fffuckk, Technoblade!" With a little arch of his back, his nails finally took themselves out of his back to clutch onto the sheets. It wasn't often he was edged so tonight was definitely overstimulating. He'll admit that feeling liquid releasing inside of him was a bit off putting, but it added to the delight almost as soon as it registered. Dream was left panting, grip on the sheets slowly loosening as his body relaxed. For a while he just, stayed quiet to give his mind time to process everything. Yet at the end of it all, all he could manage to say was "How you bit my shoulder is probably going to leave a mark."

Once the high subsided and he was left feeling an awful, hot, sticky mess, Techno's breath was released in one big sigh as he pulled out of Dream, only to flop down weightless beside him. "fuck.. that's not the only thing that'll leave a mark.." he grumbled out, lazily reaching for a blanket to pull over them. He was burning up but now that his head was empty of any and all lewd thoughts, he didn't want to just lay here bare and exposed. "I'll.. drive you home tomorrow.." Techno yawned as he lazily fixed the pillows, body completely spent as if he had just run an entire fifteen miles. But he did snuggle into Dream's side a bit, just in the form of his head resting on the man's shoulder. He was still sticky from sweat and skin-to-skin contact felt gross right now. He just prayed Dream could walk right tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


## Go ahead, touch it.


End file.
